Power of Words
by WarriorInMyself
Summary: Could you call it fate? How simple word can change your view. How everything stops and goes depend on what you say. Join Kagome in this tragic, yet much needed story. Note: this is based off a writing assignment I had in English class, hope you all like it! Don't just read it and go about your day comment! FEEDBACK IS A MUST!


_**Author's Note: This is based off an assignment I had the other day hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own, if I did Inuyasha would not be as awesome! **_

Your 8th grade year was not how you pictured it to be. You imagined spending your last days with your closest friends in laughter, and tears on graduation. You pictured yourself hanging out, and wondering how high school would be. Ultimately, you thought of going to the same high school as all your friends, so you all could be together.

However, everyone else had different plans. Could you call it fate? Would it be categorized as destiny, the fact that you lost all your friends, after 3 years off something they did to you? You were the one they left alone in a mostly empty mall, and yet they call you fake and insecure for not being okay with it. All because you got angry and did not want to talk. At that moment, they judged you. Yet, they were supposed to be your friends. Those people you thought you could trust went behind your back and talked about you, but they never had the courage to say it to your face, and for that, they are fake. Rumors began to spread about you. You were alone in all the classes, and it was awkward having to associate with people, because you knew what they were thinking about you. You could tell by looking in their eyes:

_Why am I talking to this fake ass bitch?_

You felt alone but did not notice someone cared. Only one person stayed by you side, he kept you company when you did not suspect it. He was great friend, you stuck by him, and like flower, the petals of your first loved bloomed, growing in feeling.

Until that day, the fateful day, you thought everything was bad at first but now he is gone. He saved your life and in return lost his, and the car just kept on rolling. You cried harder than you thought possible, yet he kept encouraging you to smile even in his dying moments.

"_Kagome," he said, "smile, for me. I don't like when you cry, you are beautiful when you smile."_

"_Shh, Inuyasha, don't talk," you whisper softly, attempting to smile, "relax you will be just fine."_

"_Remember that saying I told you about, by Kent M. Keith?"He asks._

"_Yes, I remember: _

"_People are often unreasonable and self-centered. Forgive them anyway._

_If you are kind, people may accuse you of ulterior motives. Be kind anyway._

_If you are honest, people may cheat you. Be honest anyway._

_If you find happiness, people may be jealous. Be happy anyway._

_The good you do today may be forgotten tomorrow. Do good anyway._

_Give your best to the world and it may never be enough. Give your best anyway._

_For you see, in the end, it is between you and God. It was never between you and them anyway"_

_You told me that not too long ago."_

"_I did, and I want you to remember it no matter what. Kagome, I love you," he whispers, and "I always have."Putting his hand to your hair and strolling down, he looks past you and sighs,_

"_I love you, but you're going to be fine the ambulance is on its way. Inuyasha…Inuyasha."_

_You try his name again but it is too late, by the time the ambulance comes, he is already gone, and the words he said slipped from your mind._

People ridiculed you after that and said that you stole his life, and while that may be true, you are not giving away the he saved to death. He would want you to live. For you both, but you were tired and wanted to be in his arms. So you dreamed, for many months you dreamed.

At that point, you were tired and sick of no one understanding you. You had lost everything. Your mother, while she gave words of wisdom, and yes, while helpful the words did not sink in, they were not the word you wished-no desired- to hear. Your grandfather, what could he say to you? He does not understand you. One wrong word that implies something else and your switch is flipped. You do not want to hear what he had to say.

So you were quiet, there was no one to talk to. You wrote your feelings but there was no individual, not even an animal, there to hear what you said or see what you had written down. You got on the computer and listened to depressing yet encouraging songs, looking for any out just pass the days. Just until graduation.

Only then would you be free, could you both be free and your days better.

One Friday, you had to watch your baby brother while your parents went to the store. He was sleeping, you were depressed, and it was the best time to try forgetting everything that had transpired. You sat in your room, got on your computer and began to write a chapter to a piece of work you created. Having trouble correctly using a word you went to and typed, finding the definition.

There you saw something that caught your attention. Quotes to be exact and they were not quotes you hoped to laugh at when clicking on them. No, these quotes, these words that came out two individuals' mouths, made you cry. Cry so hard when your parents came home from the store hours later, your mother cried with you and your father wrapped you both in his arms. When you finished raking with sobs, you read the words again, and thought.

"_People are often unreasonable and self-centered. Forgive them anyway._

_If you are kind, people may accuse you of ulterior motives. Be kind anyway._

_If you are honest, people may cheat you. Be honest anyway._

_If you find happiness, people may be jealous. Be happy anyway._

_The good you do today may be forgotten tomorrow. Do good anyway._

_Give your best to the world and it may never be enough. Give your best anyway._

_For you see, in the end, it is between you and God. It was never between you and them anyway"_

_-Kent M. Keith _

You remember how you once thought of the "what-if", what had happened, and what you could do to make it better. However, you finally realized that there were no reasons to fix what has already been broken. How he gave something so precious away, so you could live, and how you sit there depressed when you needed to be alive. You tried all you could and gave 100% into friendships where other people gave up on you so fast. Like you were a curse, some unlucky item they just happened to find interesting, until something goes wrong with it. He tried to support you but that support wound up in death, and you are sorry for that. Now it is time to stop being sorry.

After your revelation, you grew. You stopped worrying about what people thought and the days of 8th grade got better, you smiled and talked and to the sky saying repeatedly:

"I know, I love you too, and I remember."

And it would whisper back.

"_I am glad."_

_**A/N: How was it? Revolutionary (lol)? Did you like it? What could have been fixed, what was your favorite part?**_

_**Please comment!**_

_**FEEDBACK IS A MUST!**_

_**WarriorInMyself**_


End file.
